The present disclosure relates to travel trailers and, more particularly travel with closed cargo storage compartments.
Travel trailers have been developed with a separate enclosed storage area and a moveable ramp behind a separate passenger compartment. Such modified trailers are called “toy haulers” or “toy boxes” due to the “adult toys” which can be stored in the enclosed storage area, such as ATV, golf carts, motorcycles, etc.
Horse trailers represent a different type of travel trailer and are designed to carry one or more horses in safe comfort. However, horse trailers typically are multiples in costs of toy haulers or toy box trailers due to their specialized construction for transporting horses.
It would be desirable to provide means for converting the storage compartment of a toy hauler or toy box trailer for transporting horses.